Near field communication (NFC) refers to short-range wireless radio communication between two devices, typically occurring over distances no more than a few centimeters. NFC radio communication may be used for financial transactions such as completing a payment transaction from a mobile phone encapsulating an electronic credit card and/or debit card to a point-of-sale (POS) terminal. NFC radio communication may be used to provide personal identification and/or to electronically access physical spaces, for example to provide a student identification, an employee identification, a medical identification; to activate a badge reader to unlock an entry door; to access a hotel room; to access a rental car. NFC radio communication may be used for communicating content such as reading explanatory information from an NFC tag coupled to a placard in a museum or in a retail display.